


Uses For Magic

by Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep



Series: Ghosts in Their Own Castle [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep/pseuds/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine gets her letter and starts making plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uses For Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashie/gifts).



> Warnings: There are are references to canonical Thenardier child abuse in this. Also a mention of animal harm.

Eponine was not stupid. When the suspiciously alert owls had started appearing on the street near her family’s crap apartment, she had immediately beaned one with a rock so she could go look at it. 

“You killed it?!” Marius shrieked when she told him how she had gotten the letter she was holding up to his face.

“Nah, it just kind of got back up again after I got this off it.” And after a moment’s consideration, “Want me to hit one of yours so you can get your letter too?” He had immediately admitting to be from a magical family upon Eponine climbing through his window and grabbing him. (She might have held him off the floor a little.) But he still didn’t seem to have his letter anywhere on him. 

Fine, yeah, she would forgive him not for not telling her about magic being a real thing since she did never _ask_.  Plus Marius really did need her hanging around. The guy was terrified of literally everything except her for some reason, which was kind of sweet as well as confusing. 

“Grandfather just received it with his other owls?” Marius smoothed down his cropped hair. Right, the weird way his grandfather did everything for him. What even.“Um, I guess you know about magical owls and stuff now,”  he awkwardly continued. Some of the pens on his desk started twitching nervously. While floating. 

“I figured that the owls giving me a letter about magical school were magical owls, yeah. But more important, where is this magical school? How is it laid out? How do we get there?” Eponine tapped the heavy paper with each question for emphasis.

“It’s in...Scotland? In, uh, a green field. Grandfather has this portrait of it…” Marius trailed off. 

“You don’t know anything about a magical school that you  _ know _ you’re going to. What do you even have all these books for.” She huffed exaggeratedly to soften it. Really though, she had been wasting her time reading all his books on sewing and money and laws when she could do apparently do magic?

“Ooh, all these new ones are because I’m learning German!” He brightened. “Want me to read some to you?” 

“Later. Magic first.” Eponine took a deep breath and grabbed some paper out of Marius’s desk. “We need to figure out how to sneak people into Hogwarts. And keep ‘em hidden.” 

“Why?” he asked. Which, fair enough.

“You know how I don’t let you come over because of my parents?” She didn’t wait for his nod. “Magic is real. The not-allowed-to-be-around-my-parents thing now extends to my brother and sister too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...Weirdly, the whole Hogwarts thing makes Eponine less fucked-up where it makes Cosette more fucked-up.


End file.
